1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst having an improved heat resistance and durability, to be used in the purification of an exhaust gas discharged from, for example, internal combustion engines of automobiles and the boilers of plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods of purifying of an exhaust gas discharged from internal combustion engines of automobiles, industrial plants, etc. through the removal of toxic components therein have been studied.
In a conventional method, toxic components of the exhaust gas are brought into contact with a catalyst to remove the toxic components, i.e., a catalytic reduction is one of the means used in the abovementioned method. In this method, it is necessary to use a reducing agent, such as ammonia, hydrogen or carbon monoxide, and further, a special apparatus for recovering or decomposing an unreacted reducing agent. In the catalytic decomposition method, however, toxic components contained in an exhaust gas, particularly nitrogen oxides, can be removed by merely passing the exhaust gas through a catalyst bed without the use of a additional reducing agent, and as the process is simple, the catalytic decomposition method is especially desirable for use in the purification of an exhaust gas. A crystalline aluminosilicate catalyst having an SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 mole ratio of 20 to 100 and containing a copper ion (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 60-125250) has been proposed as a catalyst for use in this process.
In gasoline engines, a lean burn is now considered necessary for a lowering of the fuel consumption and a reduction the amount of exhausted carbon dioxide, but an exhaust gas from this lean burn engine comprises an atmosphere containing an excessive amount of oxygen, and thus it is impossible to apply a conventional three-way catalyst to such an exhaust gas. Accordingly, a method has been proposed of removing toxic components by using a hydrophobic zeolite as the catalyst (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 63-283727).
The above-mentioned exhaust gas purification catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate containing a copper ion, however, has a problem in that the activity is significantly lowered when an operating temperature is high. Namely, an exhaust gas having a high temperature causes a significant lowering of the catalytic activity of a crystalline aluminosilicate containing a copper ion and having an SiO.sub.2 /Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 mole ratio of 20 to 100.
Also in the method of removing toxic components contained in an exhaust gas of a lean burn engine, wherein a hydrophobic zeolite is used, the catalytic activity is significantly lowered when the catalyst comes into contact with an exhaust gas having a high temperature, and thus this method also can not be practically used.